Un mariage presque parfait!
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Le mariage des Malefoy, un peu parodié, sous différents points de vue! Y'a un peu de tout dans cette Fic, c'est un gros délire... Reviews :D


**Un mariage presque parfait!**

**Voici une Fic qui est, à l'origine, pour mon amie Leïla! C'était un cadeau de Noël, mais Eva l'a aimé alors je me suis dit je vais la mettre en ligne!**

**Lucius:**

Je me tiens immobile devant l'autel improvisé dans le jardin, aménagé pour notre mariage. Des centaines de gens sont venus célébrés notre union. Ils sont là pour ma femme comme pour moi. Les Black et les Malefoy sont 2 familles extrêmement respectées dans le monde des sorciers, et il en sera toujours ainsi. Il s'agit du premier mariage entre nos 2 familles, mais certainement pas le dernier. Les familles de sorciers à Sang Pur ne font jamais long feu si nous ne nous marions pas entre nous…

Des centaines de gens impliquent, bien sûr, des centaines de chaises pour assister à la cérémonie. Des chaises blanches simples, qui devaient être peu confortables, pendant 1 heure et plus de paroles ennuyeuses prononcées par un prêtre âgé. J'étais donc très heureux de resté debout en avant de tout ces gens mal installés. Mais en même temps… J'aurai peut-être échangé ma place avec Rodolphus, le mari de Bellatrix, la sœur de ma promise. Il était nonchalamment installé sur l'une des chaises la plus proche de l'autel, et regardait un peu partout. Sûrement attendait-il avec impatience le retour de sa femme, qui était la demoiselle d'honneur de ma future. Je voulais échanger ma place avec lui, car contrairement à mon presque beau-frère, j'étais très stressé. Et si elle ne venait pas? Mais où était-elle?

**Narcissa :**

Ce n'est pas bien. Les gens n'approuveront pas. Je me ferai juger. Elle m'a mise en garde contre tout ça. Au tout début, j'ai simplement dit : Et alors? Je m'en fous bien, moi, des pensées des gens! Puis elle m'a fais réfléchir à tout ce que cela implique… Je me suis alors persuadée que personne n'en saura jamais rien, et j'ai agie en parfaite petite imbécile, comme à l'habitude.

Présentement, je ne suis pas en mesure de faire de longs discours sur ma stupidité. Je suis concentrée à autre chose. La raison même de ma stupidité. Oh et puis après!

La main douce de ma propre sœur glisse tendrement sous ma robe de mariée, caresse le dessous de ma cuisse droite, tâte la courbe de ma fesse. Comment ses mains peuvent-elles me faire un tel effet? J'essaie de retenir un gémissement de plaisir, j'étouffe le son dans la masse sombre de ses cheveux. J'attrape au passage une odeur épicée. Un parfum que je n'avais jamais sentit auparavant. Gingembre. Gingembre et citron…

Je pousse mon nez contre le creux qui sent si bon dans son cou. Je respire de grandes bouffées du doux arôme. Elle a arrêté ses caresses depuis au moins 5 minutes. Elle me laisse respirer, comme si elle sait que quand je partirai, je ne reviendrai plus.

**Bellatrix :**

Je la sens contre moi. Son nez frémit dans mon cou, je ne bouge pas. Je ne peux pas. Je dépose ma main au bas de son dos, là où le corset finit. La robe est mince. Je peux sentir sa peau frissonner à mon contact.

Ma jeune Narcissa, sur le point de se marier à un homme qu'elle connait à peine. Bon, elle le voit depuis plusieurs mois, mais l'aime t-elle? Je n'aie jamais eue l'occasion de lui en parler… Il faut dire qu'elle est plutôt secrète, ma sœur. Déjà toute jeune, j'arrivais à la faire mentir pour que mère ne sache pas dans quel lit j'avais encore passé la nuit. Je ris au souvenir de sa petite frimousse blonde qui disait à mère que j'avais dormis avec elle, dans sa chambre. Et elle la croyait! Mon rire a alarmé ma sœur. Elle retire sa tête du creux de mon épaule et me regarde. Comment osais-je rire pendant qu'elle souffrait? Une vraie dramaturge, celle-là!

J'hésite un moment. Devrais-je? Je me penche vers elle. Je suis toujours plus grande qu'elle. Je m'approche encore et goûte ses lèvres. Frais et sucré. Je m'abreuve de ses lèvres comme d'un doux nectar qui réussirait à sauver ma vie. Je ne veux plus quitter le confort d'un corps de femme appuyé contre le mien.

**Severus :**

Les garces finies! Dégoûtant! La si délicate Narcissa Black! Et la salope, Bellatrix Lestrange! Oui, Lestrange! Parce qu'en plus elle est mariée, à un homme qui serait détruit en apprenant ça! Et Cissy! Bon sang, mais elle va se marier! Et Lucius dans tout ça? Il est quoi? Le chien qui attend devant l'autel? Des sœurs!

Je garde mon calme et mon indifférence légendaire. Elles ne savent pas que je suis là. Elles n'en n'ont même aucune idée.

Elles sont dans la maison. Narcissa était stressée avec le mariage, elle n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec ses cheveux. Bellatrix est arrivée, pour la soutenir, et aussi car son rôle de demoiselle d'honneur l'y obligeait. Elles sont dans la cuisine. Je suis caché dans un placard à balais. J'y suis à l'étroit, mais quand elles sont arrivées, j'aurai du me trouver dans le jardin, avec les autres. Je me suis donc réfugié dans le placard, mais j'ai tout vu. Vive la magie.

Elles ne s'embrassent plus. Elles se regardent seulement. Elles parlent maintenant, se demandent ce qu'elles vont faire pour que les gens ne se doutent pas. Elles devraient aller au mariage, bordel! Il y a un mari inquiet, et environ 500 personnes, qui les attendent, toutes les 2! Comme si elles avaient lu dans mes pensées, elles sortent dans le jardin.

**Dolorès :**

Je suis tellement superbe. Mon corps parfait, mes vêtements colorés, mes cheveux soignés. Je suis sexy. Les hommes me veulent tous. Je lance un clin d'œil coquin en direction d'un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille assis à 2 rangées de moi. Il me désire. Je le sais. Son regard est censé représenté du dégoût, mais je sais très bien qu'il veut dire : Déshabille-moi, tigresse! Je suis irrésistible. Il n'ose pas le montrer, c'est tout. Je ricane.

Une femme telle que moi ne devrait JAMAIS se rabaisser à des hommes de la sorte. Mais celui là… Le cousin de la mariée… Miam! Sirius Black, qu'il s'appelle. Il a sûrement 15 ou 16 ans. Étant plus âgée que lui, je pourrai lui montrer tout ce que je sais… Je pourrais même lui ravir ce qu'il a de plus précieux : sa virginité. Je grogne d'anticipation. Quand il sera soûl, se sera un jeu d'enfant. Je passe sensuellement ma langue sur mes belles lèvres pulpeuses. Il me regarde encore. Il en redemande. Je déboutonne l'un des boutons de ma robe rose à froufrous, penche la tête en arrière avec un sourire satisfait. Il a une meilleure vue sur mes seins, maintenant. Je jette un rapide regard au fond du jardin. Enfin! Je me redresse. Narcissa et Bellatrix font finalement leur entrée.

**Sirius :**

OH BEURK! La vieille folle! Elle me regarde avec sa moue gourmande, et elle pense encore que si je la regarde, c'est parce que je la trouve à mon goût! Elle est tout simplement dégueulasse! Je l'observe car je m'imagine ramener à la maison cette pouffiasse du Ministère pour faire enrager mes parents. Mais je n'oserai jamais. Elle a sûrement hum… À vue d'œil 26 ans. Je n'ai rien contre les femmes plus âgées, au contraire. Mais elle! Est-ce normal qu'à un âge aussi jeune, ses seins semblent empruntés à sa grand-mère? Je ne crois pas, non!

Je me concentre sur la marche nuptiale qui résonne dans mes oreilles. Lucius ressemble à un chien surexcité devant sa gamelle fraîchement remplie. Je ne peux pas le blâmer. La beauté blonde qui s'approche, ma cousine, a beaucoup d'atouts pour séduire. Et sa sœur! Je l'ai toujours trouvée séduisante, mais elle me hait. Sauf quand elle a trop bu. Là, elle m'aime bien. Chère Bellatrix.

Une Narcissa aux joues empourprées, et une Bellatrix au sourire conquérant s'approchent de l'autel. La plus jeune ne semble pas très à l'aise avec la situation, et jette des regards nerveux à gauche et à droite, tout pour lui éviter de croiser les yeux de Lucius. Elles arrivent à destination, aux côtés du grand blond. Que l'ennuie commence!

**Fenrir :**

Stupide Sirius. Toutes les filles lui courent après. Et maintenant les femmes! Cette harpie du Ministère est affreuse, mais quand même.

J'ai 30 ans, toujours pas une femme à mes côtés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Ne suis-je pas assez viril, moi, le loup-garou? J'en suis assez fier. Depuis 20 ans déjà, un loup-garou m'a mordu. J'aimerai bien le rencontrer, d'ailleurs. Il m'a permis d'être… meilleur!

Je regarde le jeune Sirius Black, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Remus Lupin. Le cher petit. Il n'avait que 5 ans. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Sa chaire était… délicieuse! Sucrée, mais épicée à la fois. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour le goûter encore une fois!

J'ai surtout mordu des hommes dans ma vie. Peut-être avais-je peur de faire mal aux femmes?

La cérémonie s'éternise. Qu'est-ce que je fous ici déjà? Ah oui. Parler à Bellatrix pour la prochaine réunion. Les nouveaux mariés s'embrassent. Les gens hurlent de joie.

J'aperçois Lupin quelques rangées en avant de moi. Il se retourne pour suivre des yeux le couple qui descend l'allée du jardin.

Je voudrais le manger. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas des femmes. Je suis gay. Si Bellatrix l'apprend, elle me fera virer des troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres dès demain matin…

**Rosmerta :**

Derrière un bar installé dans le grand jardin verdoyant sous le clair de lune, j'observe les jeunes mariés danser, mains enlacés et yeux amoureux. Ces deux là, même s'ils ne le savent pas encore, s'aimeront énormément. Les gens se moquent bien de celle qui vend les boissons. Mais s'ils savaient qu'avec toutes ces années, j'ai développé un puissant don de voyance, peut-être arrêteraient-ils de me regarder comme n'importe quelle personne du peuple.

Par exemple, cette femme, Bellatrix Lestrange, je sais qu'elle finira la soirée dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien…

Et cet homme, Sirius Black, il l'a désire plus que tout!

Bon, d'accord, pas besoin d'avoir un vrai don de voyance pour savoir toutes ces choses! Ce que je veux dire par «avoir développé un don de voyance», c'est qu'à force de regarder les gens, je peux facilement les deviner.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois la jeune journaliste, Rita Skeeter. Je suis allée à l'école avec elle, ainsi qu'avec la sœur de la mariée, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Rita semble tendue. Elle est assise bien droite sur sa chaise et recherche le regard de quelqu'un. Elle finit par trouver ce regard, et en profite pour utiliser ses époustouflants yeux verts pour faire un discret clin d'œil à la personne en question. Elle devrait pourtant se douter qu'elle n'a aucune chance…

**Rodolphus :**

J'aime ma femme. Elle est ma raison de vivre. Ses yeux complètement dénués d'amour m'ont tout de suite charmé. Comme si je savais qu'ils ne me regarderaient jamais avec tout l'amour que j'y lis présentement. Comme si je voulais me faire souffrir chaque jour de ma vie en la voyant aimer quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pour ça que ces yeux sont présentement remplis d'amour. Car ils ne sont pas dirigés vers moi…

Elle a beaucoup trop bu. Je tente de la ramener à la maison, elle me hurle qu'elle ne veut rien savoir de moi. Pour bien me prouver qu'elle se fiche de moi, Bella embrasse le premier venu. Euh… La première. Une horrible femme toute de rose vêtue, qui répond avec ardeur à son baiser. Quand Bellatrix se rend compte de son erreur, elle recule. Elle vomit à mes pieds l'alcool avalé, et son dégoût du même coup. Cette folle du Ministère est vraiment affreuse.

Sirius ne cesse de rire à l'autre bout du jardin. Bellatrix l'a entendu, et elle grogne de rage. Elle se relève difficilement, du sol où elle s'était effondrée, et attrape la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main. Une boule de patate moelleuse. Elle sourit et la lance de toutes ses forces en direction de son jeune cousin. QUE LA GUERRE DE BOUFFE COMMENCE!

**Nagini :**

Je sssuis en missssion pour mon Maître. Je glisssse mon long corps verdâtre entre les tables d'invités. Ils sssont sssi immatures. Une guerre de nourriture! Tant de gassspillage…

Je dois recueillir des informations compromettantes. Dans un mariage, les gens sont sssoûls, et oublient de sssurveiller leurs paroles. Et ççça mon Maître le sssait.

J'esssquive un sssteak sssaignant en me penchant vers la droite. Quelle tentation, ccce sssteak. Mais je dois me contrôler. Ma missssion est plus importante.

Je vois Bellatrix qui ssse penche pour éviter une assssiette lancée par sa propre mère. Elles ssse hurlent qu'elles ssse détessstent. Tiens, voilà une information à noter. Peut-être que le Ssseigneur sssaura sss'en ssservir.

Minerva McGonagall et Albusss Dumbledore sss'embrassssent sssous une table renversssée par la bataille. Mon Maître sssera content. Enfin, une faiblesssse révelée chez ssson plus grand ennemi. Il pourra ssse ssservir de la femme pour faire faire ce qu'il voudra à Albusss…

Les mariés sss'amusent aussssi. Luccciusss hurle de rire. Une faiblesssse, les émotions. Narcissssa, par contre…

Elle sss'enfuit dissscrètement dans la maison avec une jeune femme aux vêtements vert fluoressscents. Elles ne manqueront à persssonne car perssssonne ne sss'est aperçççu de leur départ. Sssauf moi.

Hélasss, je ne pourrai jamais transssmettre ccces inffformations. Car Sssirius Black vient de me tué à grands coups de bouteille de champagne encore pleine…

**Rita :**

Je me réveille et j'ai mal à la tête. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, où je suis, et qu'est-ce que je dois faire… Trop d'alcool dans le sang…

AH! Sa me revient! Rita Skeeter, superbe blonde au corps envoûtant, 24 ans, travaillant au journal «La Gazette Du Sorcier». Je viens de commencer à travailler, et ma patronne sait déjà que je suis d'une compétence exceptionnelle. Elle m'a d'ailleurs donné comme mission de venir écrire un article sur le mariage des Malefoy, qui sera à coup sûr un énorme évènement! Je dois encore y être, car je ne me rappelle pas avoir quittée la maison après y être entrée…

Pourquoi y suis-je entrée, d'ailleurs?

J'ai toujours les yeux fermés. Je décide de les ouvrir. La lumière du soleil m'aveugle. Je suis à l'intérieur du manoir des Malefoy. J'en suis certaine car je vois des murs d'un violet profond. Mon corps est allongé sur un moelleux matelas. Je suis dans une chambre, et une chambre de riches, en plus. Que fais-je ici?

Je tente de bouger, mais je sens quelqu'un près de moi. Je penche ma tête, et je vois, contre mes seins nus, la tête toute endormie de Narcissa Malefoy. De longs cheveux blonds qui chatouillent la peau sensible de mon ventre, un nez fin qui est lové entre mes seins, une main délicate posée sur ma cuisse, l'autre qui tient le drap de satin noir serrée atour d'elle, pour l'empêcher de glisser. Sa respiration est paisible, son dos nu monte et descend à un rythme régulier. Je retins un cri de stupeur. C'est bien elle.

Puis tout me reviens par petits bouts.

Elle me guide à l'intérieur… Nous courons vers la chambre… Je lui retire ces vêtements… Je lui fais l'amour… Et je m'endors, ivre d'elle.

Fuck! Je vais me faire tuer… Mais à quoi ai-je pensé? Enlever la virginité d'une femme nouvellement mariée!

Elle bouge à mes côtés. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, elle me sourit. Elle embrasse tendrement mon sein droit, et murmure…

- Bon matin, beauté de la nuit…

Je devais écrire un article sur le mariage des Malefoy. C'était ma mission. Et je l'ai ratée. Je pourrai seulement dire que j'ai fais la connaissance d'une femme superbe. Mais mes lecteurs ne veulent pas savoir tout ça. Je ne veux pas leur dire, non plus! J'exploite la vie privée des gens, mais je conserve précieusement la mienne.

Je pousse un soupir de résignation. En sachant que je serai probablement virée, aussi bien rassembler tout de suite les informations que j'ai déjà, pour écrire au moins un article qui détruit la réputation de quelques personnes… Si seulement je pouvais m'en tirer avec cet article…

Je caresse distraitement l'épaule nue de Narcissa, et j'essaie de me souvenir de tout ce que je sais sur la soirée d'hier.

Nagini, le serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui a été retrouvé mort.

Severus Rogue, le jeune garçon pauvre, a été surpris par Madame Rosmerta, la barmen, à se masturber vigoureusement devant une photo de Lily Evans.

Sirius Black et Bellatrix Lestrange, soûls, on fait l'amour sur une table.

Rodolphus Lestrange s'est suicidé à l'aide d'une feuille de papier, après avoir vu sa femme le tromper, encore une fois.

Lucius s'est fais venir une pute de la ville, en voyant que sa femme s'était enfuie avant la nuit de noce.

Reliée à une seringue remplie d'héroïne, Dolorès Ombrage s'est fait amenée d'urgence à Sainte- Mangouste, perdant du même coup son emploi au Ministère de la Magie.

Fenrir Greyback a «pris une bouchée» de Remus Lupin. Ces deux là sont des loups-garous depuis longtemps. Des rumeurs courraient sur le sujet, mais c'est maintenant confirmé.

Il y en a beaucoup d'autres, je le sais. Mais ma mémoire n'est pas entièrement revenue comme avant. Dans quelques heures, je me rappellerai de toutes les histoires de la soirée…

Je pourrai décider d'oublier toutes ces informations, car je sais qu'elles vont détruire des vies. Naaaaan! Avec tous ces potins, le simple article n'est même plus à considéré! Je vise le roman! Ahhhhh toutes ces vies ruinées, grâce à moi! Ne suis-je pas gentille?

Si je travaille vite, et que j'y mets tout mon temps, et toute l'énergie de ma Plume à Papotte, je devrai pouvoir publier le fameux roman, qui sera d'ailleurs un Best Seller, à temps pour Noël!

Quel beau cadeau de Noël sa sera pour les sorciers, un bouquin plein à craquer de potins croustillants…

**Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?**

**Anna Bella :)**


End file.
